polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Floridaball
Floridaball |nativename = Estado de Floridabola |founded = March 3, 1845 |successor = Atlantic Ocean Caribbean Sea Gulf of Mexico |image = Florida.png |caption = Mickey Mouse Floridaball |government = Republic |personality = Nice, Friendly, Loud, crazy |language = English Spanish |type = Stateball of USAball |capital = Miamiball Tallahasseeball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity( Roman Catholic Church and Protestants Churches) Atheism Judaism |friends = Fellow spacecraft launchpad NASA mission control Best Bro! Dominicaball Dominican Republicball Puerto Ricoball My Adoptive Dad who is my Biological Brother Tourist Friend Brazilball Netherlandsball |enemies = ISISball Cubaball CSAball Nikolas Cruz Red algae |likes = Disneyworld, Universal Studios, Tourism Money, Spacecraft, Old People, Thrift shops, Cuban Sandwiches, GTA Vice City, Sports, NASA, Florida Man memes,SML, Thomas Edison, Publix, Publix Fried Chicken, oranges, and Publix Subs. |hates = Hurricanes, Sinkholes, Sea Rising (soon), shootings, red tide killing it's sea life and tourism industry, Earthquake (Before 2006) |predecessor = Spanish Empireball |intospace = Si, señor!!! We have the Kennedy Space Center! |bork = Wrist Band Wrist Band, Sunshine Sunshine/ Luz del Sol Luz del Sol |food = Mixture of Caribbean and American into Floribbean cuisine. Publix Subs. |status = Currently in an election recount and still under attack from toxic algae |gender = Male }}Floridaball is a Disney US stateball in the Atlantic coast. Also, Florida is a peni(s)nsula. Has yet to clean themselves up from revolution friend. Florida can into space and Disneyworld. Can into better beaches and theme parks than Californiaball. He also has swamps. Snakes and alligators are always roaming freely in his streets. Is deftly afraid of the day that global warming makes the ocean swallow all his clay, but for now is trying to pretend that won't happen. Floridaball can into amusement parks very well. He can also into public police reports that reveal the true craziness of the state . Florida also joined his brothers in the Confederacyball, but he didn't really do anything to help. Has a significant Spanish-speaking minority due to being a former colony of Spainball and because of refugees fleeing the revolutionary to the south. It is important to note that weird, stupid, news happen in Floridaball and also Flordiaball is really old, Floridaball was hit by hurricane Matthew Causing major damages to some of his sons. Then, his dad USAball had to pay for the damages because why not? "Boy, we got a jit going ham in the dolla sto!" "I'm rich like Rick ross" and less we not forget the homeless is illegal. TampaRawr is his pet, one of the very few Rawrs in the world. Relations * USAball- Adoptive Father/Biological Brother * Spainball- Mommy (Was I born from incest?) * UKball - Daddy * Georgiaball (state)- Older Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew * Alabamaball- Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew * Texasball- Bigger Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew * Californiaball- Bigger Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew, unlike here in the East Coast where I'm always wet, he's drying up instead. * New Yorkball - Adpotive Brother/Biological Nephew, I SURPASS YOU! FLORIDA #3! * Cubaball- Brother ¬_¬. GET RID OF COMMIES! Tho I'll support your immigrants * ISISball-You will pay for what you did to my son Orlando. * Netherlandsball- Fellow combatant against the ever growing sea. * Bangladeshball- Fellow kebab combatant against the ever growing sea * Haitiball - Large immigrant population here, the reason Floridaball speaks a little bit of Creole. * Floridaball (Uruguay) - WHY DO YOU HAVE MY NAME!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU! * Germanyball - Tourist friend for anschluss my lands and my cities. Major Cityballs *Tallahasseeball - Capitalball, named for having a bunch of hills. That's about it, and was flooded by Hurricane Matthew * Miamiball - Mejores beaches, Mejor culture, Mejor Cuban food. * TampaRawr - Rawr * Orlandoball - Has all sorts of amusement parks. Most importantly Disneyworld and never forget the 49 dead and the 53 wounded from the June 12th shooting. * Jacksonvilleball - most populated cityball *Saint Petersburgball (Florida) - TampaRawr's less relavent, fraternal twin. Also bothers Russia's city with the same name. Gallery Brief_History_of_Florida.png 10887360_338778542989167_4193414943724926989_o.png qY2FAni.jpg TwoFloridas.JPG Florida.png zh:佛羅里達球 Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Floridaball Category:Cross Category:Caribbeans Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Stateballs of USAball